Two Natsus?
by obsessedwithnalu
Summary: Natsu thinks he's got a great idea, but when he puts his plan into action, he realizes he forgot something important. Pesky celestial spirits! Nalu
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other at the Fairy Tail guild—Gray was lounging around naked, Erza was eating cake, Cana was drinking excessively, Elfman was proclaiming what it means to be a man, etc,etc. Lucy was at her usual place at the bar conversing with Mirajane while she waited for her pink-haired pyromaniac partner to come in. Maybe they could go on a job today, she thought. Although he was destructive and a bit of an idiot, Lucy loved her missions with Natsu. She got to spend time with him, improve her magic, and make money all at the same time! Just then the subject of her thoughts entered the guild hall with Happy following closely behind.

"Yo Lucy, I had a great idea!" Natsu yelled as he walked towards her.

"Okay Natsu, what's your great idea?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I was thinking that it would be nice to have a reliable source of fire to eat while we were on missions. Now, I know that wouldn't be a problem if we had Romeo or Macao or even Levy along, but most of the time it's just you, me, and Happy. Even when we add Erza, Wendy, and the ice pervert, none of you can make fire. Then I remembered, Lucy has those spirit thingys that make copies of people."

"Their name is Gemini, Natsu." Lucy interupted.

"Yeah them! Anyways, they should make a copy of me cause I figger since they won't really be me, I might be able to eat their fire. Plus two of me means I can take down the bad guys twice as fast!"

"That's an interesting idea Natsu. I might not be able to do it, but we can give it a try." Lucy said taking out her keys. "Open Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" Lucy shouted brandishing her key.

"Pi-ri pi-ri. What do you wish of us Lucy?" Gemi and Mini asked together.

"Okay. Do you see Natsu over there? Do you think you can make a copy of him?" asked Lucy.

Gemini thought for a moment before going over to Natsu and touching him. Suddenly there were two Natsus in the guild hall.

" Alright Lucy, i knew you could do it!" Natsu enthused. He turned to Gemini/Natsu. "Now make some fire so I can eat it."

Gemini/Natsu just stood there with a stange smile on his face. Everyone in the guild hall was watching by now, wondering what was going on.

"Hey Lucy" Gemini said "You should hear some of the things that Natsu thinks about you." Gemini started to laugh. "Naughty naughty Natsu." he admonished. "Shall I tell you some of them?"

Lucy just stood there shocked. The real Natsu on the other hand, leapt into action. "No!" He clamped his hand over Gemini/Natsu's mouth. "Close the gate! Close the gate, Dammit!"

The whole of Fairy Tail was in an uproar. There was suddenly alot of loud laughter and someone even started chanting "Let him speak, Let him speak."

"Oi Flamebrain, you really didn't think this through, did you?" Gray laughed doubling over.

"Hey Salamander, your face is redder than your hair." Gajeel jeered.

"He llliiiikes her!" Happy giggled.

Mirajane at this time had come around the bar and was fast approaching the two Natsu's. Realizing Mirajane's intentions, Natsu yelled out. "Lucy, help me out! Close the gate! Please!"

Lucy shook herself out of her stupor. "Gemini, you can go back now." Why oh why were her celestial spirits always so embarrassing? Why did Gemini think it was a good idea to say that to the entire guild?

If Lucy thought she was embarrassed, it was nothing to the way Natsu was feeling right now. He didn't think his face could feel more hot even if he was actually on fire. Great, now Lucy knows that I think dirty perverted thoughts about her, he thought.

"Natsu, that was hilarious." Gray said. "Did you forget that Gemini not only can copy your magic, but also knows what you're thinking?"

"Shut it, Gray!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu couldn't stand it anymore. He stormed out of the guild.

"How disappointing" Mirajane said sulking. "I thought we were finally going to get a confession out of him."

Lucy smiled to herself. Well, at least now she knew that Natsu felt something towards her. Maybe she ought to find out. "Come on Happy, let's go find Natsu and let him know it's okay.

"Aye Sir!"

Besides, if he still won't admit his feelings, she thought, I can always call Gemini back.

**A/N: Okay, I realize that Natsu probably is stronger than Lucy and thusly she would not be able to copy him, but I feel Lucy is a lot stronger than we give her credit for. Besides, this is a fanfiction! Suspension of Disbelief people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for FairyTailDaisukiiii, who liked my story so much that I decided to make a special (never intended) chapter for it. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

They found him at his favorite fishing spot by the river. He was sitting by a pile of small rocks, occasionally taking one and skipping it across the river, steam coming off the water wherever the rock touched it.

"Natsu!" Happy called out to him.

Natsu slowly turned his head, looking first at Happy's mirthful expression and then directly at Lucy's eyes before he blushed and turned his head away again.

"Happy, you traitor." he mumbled.

"Natsu, I..." Happy started before he dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Lucy knelt down, laying a hand on Happy's head. "Happy" she began "Do you think you could go back to the guild and give us some privacy?"

"I don't know, Lucy, this might be more interesting." he teased.

Lucy grabbed Happy roughly and started whispering in his ear. "If you go to the guild and tell Mira what she wants to hear, I'm sure she'll give you a big fish."

"Well, why didn't you say so before?" Happy yelled as he flew away. As he left, Lucy could hear Happy singing 'Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree' in the distance. Lucy sighed, hoping she wouldn't regret telling Happy to do that. She then quickly sat down next to Natsu before she could lose her nerve.

"So" she said as she took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the water.

Natsu just sighed heavily and turned his head away from her. Lucy was not about to give up though.

"So, you're thinking naughty things about me?" she teased, bumping his shoulder with her own.

"Okay, just get it over with already." Natsu said as he turned to her, his eyes closed tight and his posture tense.

"Get what over with? What are you talking about, Natsu?" she asked bewildered.

"The Lucy-kick or punch or whatever you're gonna do."

Lucy gasped. "I'm not gonna do any of that! I just want to know what's going on in that head of yours!"

"Ugh! No, you don't! You really, really don't! Please don't make me!" he said, laying back and covering his eyes with his arm.

"Natsu, you do know that I can call Gemini back anytime and get him to tell me, don't you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't test me, Natsu Dragneel. I've got the key right here. Now, out with it."

"Fine." he huffed. "Iwannahavesexwithyou." he mumbled in a rush.

"What that, Natsu? Speak louder and clearer, please."

"Gods Luce! You're killin' me here! Sex stuff. I. Want. To. Have. Sex. With. You. Happy Now?"

This was quite a shocking revelation to Lucy. On her lookout with Happy, she had wondered what Natsu could be thinking about her that was so embarrassing to him. She thought that maybe he liked looking at her naked more than he let on. It would explain why he caught her in the nude so often. But this! To be attracted to her so much that he wanted to have sex with her, when she knew that he hadn't (and wouldn't) have sex with just anybody, was amazing to her. It was also...highly gratifying. She could feel a large smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Uh, Luce. Why haven't you hit me yet? Aren't you mad?"

Lucy gently grabbed Natsu's arm and lifted it off his face. "Look at my face." she said. "Do I look mad to you?"

"Uh...No, I guess not." he answered, confusion heavy in his voice and face.

"Natsu, can I ask you something?"

"Er, y-yes?"

"Do you love me, at all?"

Natsu raised himself upright. "Why would you have to ask me that? Of course I do, Lucy."

"No, I don't mean like how you love all your nakama. That's obvious. I mean like how Alzack and Bisca love each other or how Juvia loves Gray."

"Well, I'm not as far gone as Juvia, obviously. But of course I love you like that. I wouldn't want to do it with you if I didn't, right?"

Lucy couldn't think of anything to say. So she did something instead. Which was to kiss him.

"Whoa, Luce. What was that for?" he asked confused again.

"You goof." Lucy said, cupping his cheek gently. "I'm not going to have sex with you without ever having kissed you."

Lucy could immediately tell when Natsu realized what she was implying by his change in facial expression. Gone was all the confusion, instead, it was replaced by his usual mischievous grin.

"Lucy" he said, smirking at her "Do you want to have sex with me too?"

"I'll just say that you're not the only one who thinks that their partner is sexy."

This was all the confirmation that Natsu needed. This time he kissed her. Softly and gently at first, but growing passionate exponentially. Before she knew it, she was laying on her back with Natsu on top of her. She could feel how much he desired her where he lay between her thighs. When his hand reached under her tank top to fondle a breast, she quickly came back to her senses.

"Wait, wait Natsu." she said breaking the kiss and pushing him off her.

"Wha...what's the problem, Luce? I thought you wanted to do this?"

"Oh, I do, just...not here. Happy knows where we are and could lead anyone here."

"Your place then?"

"That's even worse. Who hasn't broken into my apartment? And your house is out too because you don't have a proper bed. Besides, we need to pick up some protection first."

"You don't wanna have my babies?" he asked, hurt.

She gaped at him. "Not yet, I don't! I'd like to enjoy being you girlfriend first before I'm the mother of your children."

Natsu smiled widely at her. "Okay Luce. Sound like we gotta go to a hotel. Heh. Never thought I'd be staying in a hotel in Magnolia. It's weird."

They got up and started walking hand in hand towards town.

"I guess we'll have to get you a real bed and me some stronger locks." Lucy said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." he replied.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Loke entered the guild.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Gray called out to him. "You missed the funniest thing about Natsu..."

Loke held up a hand interrupting him. "Not another word, Gray, until I get a drink." Whereupon he quickly placed himself at the bar with several guild members following him.

"Mira, I need tequila, fast."

In an instant, Mirajane had a bottle in front of him and a glass with ice in it to its side. Ignoring the glass of ice, Loke swiftly opened the bottle and proceeded to take a long drink of the strong liquor.

"Whoa, Loke, what's the matter? Did you see something you didn't want to?" Gary asked in concern.

Loke shook his head as he gulped down more of the tequila. When the bottle was half-empty, he set it down again on the bar. "There I was, minding my own business in the spirit world, when Gemini gets summoned away and comes back shortly thereafter. Right away he says he was able to copy Natsu. This peaks my interest. I mean, Lucy is as strong as Natsu? I was so proud of my girl—still am, of course. But then, then, the real horror began." Loke then glared at Happy who sat on the bar happily munching on an especially large fish. "Gemini continued to tell us everything, and I mean everything, that Natsu wanted to do to our beloved master. All the licking! I'll never get those mental images out of my head!" Loke then started to drain the rest of the bottle.

"C'mon Loke, surely you could tell us one of his fantasies." Wakaba said.

"Yeah, Gemini got sent away before he could tell us anything." seconded Macao.

Loke shifted his gaze to the pair of old perverts, glaring at them until they hurriedly apologized.

"Sorry you had to go through that, man." Gray consoled. "But at least Lucy would never let Natsu do any of that stuff to her."

Loke stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously, Gray? They're doing that stuff right now."

"Oh my!" Mira gasped, looking like Christmas had come early.

"No way, Lucy has always said she didn't like Natsu that way." Gray argued.

"Believe it. I can sense her intense emotions. I can tell when she's scared so I can come to her rescue, but I can also feel when she's extremely sad or angry or happy. And right now, I can tell you, without a doubt, she is intensely happy."

Gray was floored. Natsu and Lucy, together? Inconceivable!

"Mira, more tequila please, and don't stop until I can't remember my name." the lion spirit requested.

"Sure thing, sure thing." she smiled acquiescing.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Better ending? Worse? Either way, it was fun to write. I'm planning on doing another bigger story soon, but first I want to write a couple oneshots/drabbles that have been on my mind. Until then!**


End file.
